A Single Song
by Eponine Sparrow
Summary: "Rose!" I screamed, running toward the trio standing together on the deck. "What is it Elissa?" I looked up at the iceberg that they had been staring at. I crept closer to them. "Titanic is sinking." Jack shook his head, "Elissa you must be mistaken. This ship is unsinkable." I shook my head, my face paling significantly, "Well then you better tell the ship that."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**This story is based on two characters I created on a Role Play. I'd like to thank brianna.d.97, for coming up with the title. (You're pretty awesome Bri, I hope you know that!) Without Further Ado:**

I sat on my bed. Well, it wasn't really my bed, it was the campus' bed. I was at a finishing school. I glanced at the clock on the fireplace, frowning. It was half past four. Mother and Father should be here by now. But they weren't. I sighed, knowing that they were probably very reluctant to pick me up. They had been quite eager to drop me off last year. But I really couldn't blame them, at least, not entirely to much. After my older brother, Taylor DiVois had died last year.

**(Pronounced: Dih-Vwah)**

My parents were devastated, probably because Taylor was more proper than I was, hence why I was sent to finishing school, to become proper. Taylor, despite our families interestingly...um...high social ranking, Taylor had always been interested in ships. Joining the Royal Navy, that's what my parents thought that he had meant.

No. Taylor had meant building ships, designing them. This did not exactly please my parents. But, despite my parents' pleas, Taylor had gone off to study drafting, and later, he apprenticed under Mr. Thomas Andrews. I was quite proud of my brother, he was probably the only one in our family who would ever live their dream. But then, the accident occurred. Mr. Andrews had felt horrible afterward, saying that it was solely his fault. I knew that it wasn't though, Mr. Andrews was simply being kind. Taylor and Mr. Andrews had been designing a ship for the White Star Line. Taylor beamed every time it was brought up, proud of his accomplishment. My parents, however, were not. They had expected him to marry some Lady, the daughter of someone very high up, so he could take my father's place one day, yet, he was a ship architect.

Oh dear, I'm getting off track! Back to the accident. Taylor had been supervising the building of this exquisite ship. A young man had made a mistake, and my dear brother went to help him. Taylor had fallen off the scaffold, after trying to help the man, failing. Taylor had died on impact. My parents, angry as they were, shut everyone out, including me. The only person I could turn to, was my life long friend, Jack Phillips. Jack had been nine years older than me, but we got along great. He always considered Taylor, who was thirteen years older than I, his brother, and I, his sister. Jack, was the only one who wrote me letters when I was at boarding school. My parents did not write, one single time. They were probably angry with me, as I could never get anything right.

A knock on the door, squelched my thoughts of my brother. I stood, my light yellow gown cascading onto the floor. I walked to the door and lifted a white gloved hand to open it. Standing there was a twenty-five year old Jack Phillips. "Jack!" I cried, hugging him. I knew it wasn't proper. He knew that it wasn't either, and would have stopped me from hugging him, had I been anyone else.

"Elissa! How is my favorite little 'sister'?" I laughed. Jack had taken on the role of my older brother ever since Taylor had died.

"Well, I would be better, but my parents have not yet come to collect me from this atrocious school!" Jack laughed and put a hand over my mouth,

"Shhh! The Headmaster will hear you!" I smiled ruefully,

"She already knows that I hate this school," I changed my voice quickly, so I could imitate, Headmaster Delilah Vespar's annoying, voice, "That Elissabeth DiVois! She just cannot hold her tongue!" Jack frowned, feigning shock,

"Lady Elissabeth Marie DiVois! Are you imitating the Headmaster?" I grinned,

"Do you know me at all Jack?" he smiled gently, before offering me his elbow,

"Actually, Elissa, your parents sent me to take you home."

"Oh," I said, sounding slightly disappointed. I just wanted my parents to acknowledge me, and not see me as simply a disgrace to our family. Jack, seeing my disappointment smiled, "But..." he pulled out a lovely purple rose!

"Jack!" I grinned. This always made me feel better. It had started ever since I was ten. Every time I was sad, Taylor would give me a purple rose, my favorite flower. He would always say, "It's beautiful and unique, just like you." To this day, I never found out where he had acquired such rare flowers. After Taylor died, Jack would get me purple roses when I was sad. It was a sweet gesture, that always cheered me up. Jack smiled, glad that I was pleased with his gift. He helped me into a Renault and sat down beside me.

"DiVois Manor," he told the driver, a thin man with greying hair. The man nodded and drove off. "I have something to tell you," Jack spoke up suddenly, excitement in his voice.

"What?" Jack grinned,

"I'm going to be Marconi officer on the Titanic!" I smiled,

"That's wonderful Jack!" He grinned, before looking down, "The Titanic...that was the ship that Taylor was working on." I looked at him, horror filled my expression,

"The ship he was working on when he died, "I pointed out bluntly. Jack nodded once,

"I'm sorry Elissa, I don't exactly feel right about it either, but you know, I do need a job." I nodded,

"I know Jack, it's fine." He smiled, glad that I wasn't angry with him. "Ah, we've arrived." I looked up to see that we, indeed had stopped in front of DiVois Manor. I grimaced at the thought of it, but allowed Jack to help me out of the Renault. He picked up my bag and walked me to the front door. Mother answered it, "Elissabeth, you're home." She looked, strangely at Jack, "You may leave Mr. Phillips." Jack handed me the bag and waved, Mother ushered me inside before I could say goodbye.

"Well, that was rude Mother." Mother glared at me,

"He is not like us." I glared at her,

"So?"

"It is not proper!"

"Who's to say what is proper? If it was agreed that proper was wearing a catfish on your head, would you do it?"

**(Sorry, just HAD to put that little Alice in Wonderland quote in there ;D )**

Mother frowned, "I will not discuss this any further, come." I followed Mother into Father's study. My father stood,

"We're leaving." I gaped,

"Pardon?" Father sighed, annoyed,

"You heard me Elissabeth, we are leaving England tomorrow."

"Why?" I whined. Mother frowned at me disapprovingly,

"Do not whine." I nodded once.

"Because, "my father continued, "We have business in America to attend to."

"Business? What Business?!" Father did not answer. Mother did,

"We already bought new clothes for you. They're in your armoire. Pack Elissabeth, we need to leave soon, so that we can go to Southampton, where the ship is."

"What ship." Mother looked down. "What ship?" I repeated slowly. Father looked my in the eyes,

"Titanic." I staggered back,

"Why would we go on that ship?"

"It is the grandest ship in the world."

"But why not another ship?"

"Because the Titanic is befitting to our station, do I make that clear?" Father replied, dangerously. I nodded once before turning on my heels to go mope in Taylor's room. because _that _was certainly a very ladylike thing that my parents would love. The only good thing about this voyage would be Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The trip to Southampton was long and quiet. I refused to speak to my parents. How could they?! This was the very ship that Taylor had perished working on! I knew that they were saddened by his death, but they were never really that upset about it. They simply refused to talk about him or anything. They had tried throwing out all his belongings, so I had stashed a few in my room. This consisted of one of his tuxedos, his pocket watch, and his favorite book, "The Three Musketeers." I smiled at the thought. While I read "Pride and Prejudice", Taylor would read "The Three Musketeers." Our tastes did differ, but, at least he read.

I sighed thinking of my three trunks that were stuffed full of gowns, shoes, hair accessories, jewelry, and much to my dismay, three brand new corsets. The dresses that they had bought me were, in fact, beautiful. I found it intriguing that my parents had gotten me such lovely gowns, as well as such a great quantity of them. I was not short on dresses, I had many of them, so why I had received more was a mystery to me.

"We have arrived Elissabeth." I frowned. Why couldn't my parents ever use my nickname, Elissa? Really? Was it that much of a bother? Taylor had called my Lissie all the time, which was basically a nickname for my nickname.

My mother had already been helped out of the Renault. A young man, probably around twenty-two held out his hand, "Lady DiVois?" I nodded slightly, embarrassed, but delicately placed my hand in his, allowing him to help me out.

"Thank you." The man nodded and walked off to get my family's luggage. I looked up, under the brim of my hat it was difficult to see. The ship was lovely, truly it was. I could imagine the proud look on Taylor's face as he worked on the sketches for it. It was astounding. "I don't see what's so special about it," Mother rambled off, absentmindedly. I scoffed,

"Isn't the fact that your _son _designed this ship enough to make it magnificent?" Mother frowned,

"Personally, the Mauritania was more impressive." I looked down angrily. My mother was horrible! "Stop that Elissabeth!" she scolded, lifting my chin up with her finger. She tsked me, "Now Elissabeth, you wear nice things for a reason, it's who we are! Flaunt them! So no tears!"

"They ruin the facade," she added as an afterthought. My mouth went agape. How could she say something like that? To basically tell her own daughter that she's not attractive! I turned and studied the ship itself, no longer wishing to speak to Mother.

"Miss? Miss?" I turned to see that a man was speaking to me. He was the man who had helped me out of the Renault.

"Yes?"

"You are Lady DiVois, yes?" I sighed,

"Yes I am." The man smiled,

"Ah, well, this is for you." He handed me long rectangular box.

"Thank you sir."

"My pleasure Miss." I opened the long box to see a purple rose. I giggled at the sight. Jack was so sweet, he knew how hard this was. At the bottom of the box was a note. I picked it up delicately and read it:

_"Meet me in the Marconi wireless room."_

I smiled, Jack knew just how to cheer me up. "Elissabeth!" my mother grabbed my arm and yanked me forward, causing me to get off balance, dropping the rose. "Mother!" I groaned.

"We're boarding, now straighten up. Look..." she scanned me up and down, her eyes narrowed, "regal." I sighed, but knew that argument was pointless.

Xx

"Lady Elissabeth DiVois?" I nodded,

"Yes sir, that is I." The man nodded and helped me aboard,

"There you are miss." I continued on, walking to my stateroom, which was, thankfully, about one hundred rooms away from my parents.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Okay, can I please, pretty pretty please get some more reviews? I'll take you to a third class party if you do ;) Thanks to brianna.d.97, you rock and are so sweet! Thanks for reviewing, it means a lot! XD Alright, on with the chapter!**

The stateroom that I now occupied was beautiful, but utterly void of feeling. It seemed to me, that it should belong to some snobbish young woman, being courted by a rich man, who had her life planned for her and she always did as she was told. This did not seem a room fitting to me. It was too cold, not in temperature, but in feeling. My room at home was covered in paintings that I had found in stores, they varied in color and style, yet somehow, they all seemed to be, well, me. But this room, elegant as it was, was lonely. I pulled out _"__The Three Musketeers" _and set it on my pillow; the familiarity of it eased my loneliness slightly. I sighed sadly, wishing that Taylor were here.

_"Stop it Lissie! You're too sad," _Taylor would tell me, if he were here, _"Stop being sad and smile! It lights up that pretty little face of yours." _That's what Taylor would say. But he can't.

I walked over to my closet, frowning as I set to work unpacking the dozens of dresses that I know had.

Xx

I sighed, finishing putting the new gowns in my closet, and hiding the corsets under the bed, so hopefully, Mother would not find them, so that I would not have to where them. I smirked at the thought. Sure, Mother would yell at me for losing the corsets, but at least I wouldn't have to wear them. I finally remembered Jack's note and I went to go find him up on deck.

Xx

As I raised my hand to knock on the door of the Marconi office, it opened abruptly. I stepped back, seeing a man that I did not recognize. "Um, hello?" The man laughed,

"Oh, I have women coming to see me already? Ha! I told you that I would Jack!" I leaned around the man to see Jack sitting at the telegraph.

"Oh, hello Jack!" I called happily. Jack looked up at me,

"Elissa! How are you?" I smiled,

"Hiding from my, oh so lovely parents, so I'm good." He smirked,

"Well Bride, you were wrong, the first woman here came to see me." I laughed quietly, receiving a mock-stern look from Bride, before he grinned and bowed low, grabbing my hand. "And to what do I owe this pleasure Miss...?" I giggled,

"Elissa."

"Ah, I see, Miss Elissa," he kissed my hand, causing me to laugh louder, "I am Harold Bride, but everyone," he winked, "who I see fit to, calls me Harry." I smirked,

"Well then Harry, it's a pleasure to meet you." He smirked as well,

"I know it." I laughed before turning back to Jack, who had just stood,

"Well hello then Jack! Relieved of your duties?" Jack smiled, ignoring the last part,

"Elissa!" I gave him a hug. Harry laughed,

"Isn't that improper?" I looked over my shoulder at him,

"No, Jack is my brother." Harry's eyebrows raised,

"Jack, you did not say that you had a sister." Jack was about to answer when I interrupted,

"No, Jack is not my _real _brother. My brother died a year ago, Jack is my 'brother' in the meantime." Harry looked taken back,

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" I smiled gently,

"It's fine Harry, you did not know." Jack looked up at me,

"Did you receive my 'You're going to have bloody awful day and I'm so sorry so I wanted to send you something nice to make you smile' present?" I nodded,

"I did, thank you." I frowned slightly, angry that my grip on it had not been strong enough to keep hold of the rose when Mother jerked me. Jack smiled, "So what do you think?"

"Of what?" Jack smirked at me,

"The ship, silly."

"Oh, the ship. It's marvelous. I'm really proud of Taylor." He nodded sadly,

"Taylor was brilliant." I smiled, trying to make the unhappy conversation flip,

"I just have to avoid Mr. Andrews now."

"Why?" Jack and Harry asked.

"Oh, because Mr. Andrews apparently believes that Taylor's death is his own fault and he needs to apologize every single time he sees me. He's a nice man, truly he is, but I don't know how much more I can take of his apologizes." Jack nodded,

"He told me that he wanted to show you something that Taylor had been working on though, so you might want to meet him at some point." I nodded,

"Jack what time is it?" Jack pulled out a gold pocket watch,

"Um, quarter past four, why?" I gasped,

"Oh my lord! I'm going to miss it! mother's gonna kill me!" Jack looked confused,

"Miss what Elissa?" I frowned,

"I don't know yet!" With that I bid Jack and Harry farewell and rushed out on the deck.

**Uh oh. What does Elissa have to do? You'll find out soon ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**Okay, I'm sorry that I've been neglecting this. I've had a bit of bad writer's block. Thank you to brianna.d.97 and Hana Of Forever. I guess it will be just the three of us that will be going to a Third Class Party! There's still a chance to come along! You just have to review! LOL! **

Elissa ran out on deck, minding her footing carefully so that she wouldn't fall down in her shoes, or trip on her dress.

_Mother will kill me! _

Elissa rushed past several people before she ran into something very hard, or rather, some_one, _that caused her to fall to the deck.

_Well, so much for watching my footing! _

"Miss?"

Elissa looked up into the hazel eyes of a young man, whom she'd never seen before. He looked down at her with concern.

"Miss, may I help you up?" He slowly, as if not to frighten her, extended his hand to her.

Elissa looked down at his hand and took it, graciously, "Well thank you Mr...?"

The man chuckled, "William Barrie."

"Ah, I see. Well, thank you very much Mr. Barrie," Elissa shook Mr. Barrie's hand, as she had yet to release it from her grip.

William Barrie grinned, "Well, Madam, you've yet to release my hand." Elissa looked at her hand clasped in Mr. Barrie's, still shaking it. She colored a bright red, and and looked down at her feet,

"Ah, yes, of course Mr. Barrie." She released his hand, but before she could pull it away, Mr. Barrie held it gently in his own and brought it to his lips, kissing her knuckles. Elissa blushed further and cleared her throat nervously.

Mr. Barrie laughed, "Miss, I assure you, causing humiliation was not my intention. I was merely being polite." Elissa nodded, wondering why on earth, she was so easily embarrassed around Mr. Barrie.

"I see. Well, thank you Mr. Barrie, but I must be on my way." Elissa picked up her bright blue skirt slightly, trying to make tripping a less likely option.

Xx

_"Well, that Mr. Barrie was something, yes?"_

_Yes, of course. But he was simply being polite._

_"Really? Other men are simply polite. He seemed quite...friendly toward you."_

_And you think that most people that I encounter are not friendly?_

_"Well, they are, yes, but..."_

Xx

Elissa cut off the conversation in her head, thinking herself to be going mad. She had had these little conversations with Taylor quite often since he had died, and truthfully, for the most part, she did not mind being slightly mad. She could still converse with her brother, couldn't she? Elissa didn't want to think that these conversations were all in her head. She _had _to believe that she was, in fact, speaking to her brother. If she admitted that it was all in her head, she would be admitting that Taylor was really gone.

Xx

Elissa ran into the Tea Room.

_I'm late!_

She ran up to a small table, where her mother was sitting, with a sour expression. She gasped for breath, as the long run in her corset had been difficult. The only empty seat was beside a red-haired woman. Her fiery hair was pinned up, and she looked very uncomfortable.

Elissa checked that her honey-blonde hair was still perfectly pinned up at the nape of her neck; thankfully, no strands were falling out. Feeling presentable, she smoothed her dress and took a seat beside the woman, who tried to smile, but looked horribly uncomfortable.

Elissa looked up at her mother, "Hello Mother."

Serafina DiVois scowled, "Elissabeth, where on this ship have you been? We have been waiting for thirty-five minutes for you to _grace us with your presence_." Her mother laughed, humorously.

Elissa frowned, "I-I'm sorry Mother, I found myself sidetracked."

Serefina huffed, "Well, I'd say so."

Elissa glanced at the rest of the table, realizing that she knew not a single person, other than her mother. She saw an older red-haired woman (with a scowl that could challenge her Mother's) who was probably the younger woman's mother. Beside her, was a man, whom she immediately disliked, just looking at him, and beside him was another man with black hair and beady green eyes. She shifted nervously, realizing that she knew no one's name.

The red-head beside her looked at her with pity, "Hello, my name's Rose DeWitt-Bukater." This time, Rose's face lit up with a kind smile.

Elissa, no longer feeling like an outcast, smiled in return, "Elissa DiVois."

Rose put her hand on the younger woman's, "Don't worry Elissa, at least we can be in this together." Elissa smiled and nodded.

Xx

Elissa's mother stood up, "Well, I must depart. I will see you all this evening." Elissa, quite confused, stood as well, meaning to follow her mother, but fell back into her chair at the stern look that her mother sent her.

Rose's mother stood, "Good afternoon then, Duchess Serefina." Elissa's mother nodded, turned on her heels, and left.

Elissa's mouth was open wide enough to cause Rose to gently step on her foot, getting her attention, so she could quietly tell Elissa to close it. Elissa nodded in gratitude.

Rose looked down at Elissa, "Your mother is a Duchess." Elissa closed her eyes and groaned quietly in frustration. Why did this potential friend have to find out? No one ever treated Elissa the same after they found out. However, even in her frustration, Elissa nodded, slowly.

Rose looked at Elissa incredulously, "That means that you're a Lady?"

Elissa nodded sadly. Rose looked at Elissa sadly, which was something that Elissa had definitely not expected.

Xx

Ruth DeWitt-Bukater looked at her own daughter and Lady Elissabeth DiVois, having watched the exchange between the two. "Rose, dear, why don't you take Lady Elissa for a stroll up on deck. Hm?" Rose nodded and stood, waiting for Elissa to stand as well. The two walked out of the Tea Room together.

Ruth smiled. Now she could get down to business. "Cal, Jonathon, I have something to discuss with both of you."

**Well, Elissa met Will, Rose, Ruth, Cal, and mystery guy: Jonathon! That's definitely some progress! **

**In case you couldn't figure it out, when Elissa was having the conversations with "Taylor" (IT'S IN HER HEAD!) the words that were in quotations, as well as italicized, were what Taylor was saying. **

**~~Upisdowngirl~~**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**Well, thank you to all my reviewers! You make me feel so inspired. Merry Christmas!**

Elissa followed Rose out of the Tea Room. Elissa frowned slightly, her face no longer feigning the polite, yet uninterested look that it had held just moments before. Rose noted that despite her efforts at trying to hide it, Elissa looked hopeless.

"Well, that was interesting, was it not," Elissa asked politely.

Rose, grabbed Elissa's white lace-gloved hand and pulled her into a powder room. Elissa gasped at the swift movement that she had not been expecting.

"Rose, whatever are you-"

Rose put a hand over Elissa's mouth, shushing the girl's protests. "Sh! Be quiet Elissa!"

Elissa's dark brown eyes swam with confusion, but she nodded. Rose smiled gently and removed her hand from Elissa's mouth. Elissa gave her a questioning look.

Rose sighed, "Elissa, you are quite bored with your life, are you not?"

Elissa snorted, an short, unladylike sound. "Of course I am."

Rose smiled, "Let us freely speak of our lives. I don't want to talk about lady-like things."

Elissa's eyebrows furrowed, "Pardon? What do you mean?" _What did Rose DeWitt-Bukater want to talk about?_

"I mean, that we should be able to freely discuss our lives."

Elissa looked around nervously, "I am not entirely sure that that is-"

Rose put up a hand, "Come on, Elissa. All I'm asking is to talk about things that _aren't _the weather and gossip."

Elissa sighed, "If that is all, because my mother..."

Rose smiled, "It will be fine."

Elissa nodded. _It couldn't hurt, could it?_

_"If Mother finds out, you'll be in a load of trouble," _Taylor warned._  
_

_Oh shut it! Rose seems nice enough, she is not going to get me into trouble twenty minutes after I have just met her!_

_"How about you go and talk to that Mr. Barrie chap. He seemed quite friendly!"  
_

_Shut up!  
_

Rose looked curiously at Elissa, her mouth slightly open, "Um, excuse me?"

Elissa colored and realized that she had shouted _shut up _aloud. "I'm terribly sorry, Miss DeWitt-Bukater, I am not quite myself today."

_"Today? Ha! You've always been a slight crazy Lissie! But I love ya anyway!" _Taylor added from the depths of her mind.

Elissa ignored her brother and looked back up at Rose.

"It's quite alright Lady DiVois."

Elissa scowled at her title, but followed Rose out of the powder room, feeling that, perhaps, she had made a new friend.

XxXx

"Your _sister _is nice," Harold Bride commented while standing from a chair left at the side of the small room, to walk over to Jack Phillips.

Jack looked up from the telegraph and smirked, "She's too good for you Harry. You've no chance with her."

Harry feigned a wounded expression, "That was mean Jack. I think that Elissa would marry me if I asked."

Jack shook his head and laughed, "I don't think so, Harry. You only met her an hour and a half ago." Jack's eyes widened at something behind Harry, and he struggled not to laugh.

Harry stood straighter, "I think so! All I'd have to do is go up and ask! I'd get down on one knee and say, 'Miss Elissa, would you care to be my wife?' And she'd say-"

"She would say, 'No, Harold Bride. _Lady _Elissabeth DiVois would not be your wife, sorry," Elissa spoke from behind Harry, Rose at her side. The two women laughed at Harry's expression.

"Lady!? Jack! You didn't tell me that she was a _Lady_! What is her mother? A Duchess?"

Jack laughed, "Yes."

Elissa turned to Rose, "I told you that we would find amusement in here." Rose nodded. Elissa walked over to Jack, "Jackie!"

Jack scowled, "I don't like that nickname."

Elissa smirked, "I know."

"What were you late for?"

Elissa frowned, "Tea time." She snorted, "I don't even like the stuff; I prefer coffee."

Jack gasped, "A Lady who doesn't like tea! My lord! What is the world coming to!?" Jack laughed, as did Elissa.  
Elissa jumped up, realizing that she had not introduced Rose to Jack and Harry.

"Jack, Harry, this is Miss Rose DeWitt-Bukater."

Rose smiled and shook the hands of both men.

"Rose, this is Harold Bride, and Jack Phillips, Marconi officers on this fine ship!"

"Which was designed by her brother!" Jack piped up.

Elissa smacked him, hissing, "Jack!"

Rose raised an eyebrow, confused, "Your brother is Mr. Andrews?"

Elissa glared at Jack, who in return, shrunk under her glare, "No. My brother _helped_ Mr. Andrews design the ship."

"You brother? I must meet him!" Rose called excitedly.

"I'm afraid that you can't," Elissa spoke, softly.

"Why ever not?" Rose asked.

"Because he died." At Rose's horrified look, Jack decided to elaborate his terse statement, "He was helping oversee the building of the ship and he died in an accident."

Rose gasped, "I'm so sorry!"

Elissa waved her hand, "It's fine."

A knock interrupted the four friends. "Is Lady Elissa in there, Jack?" a voice called out.

Elissa gasped, "Damn it!" Everyone looked at her, surprised, and Elissa rolled her eyes, "What? A first class woman cannot curse? Just don't tell my mother!"

Jack and Harry were laughing when the door opened and a man walked in, "Oh, Elissa, I've been searching the ship for you dear."

Elissa smoothed her skirt, "Mr. Andrews," she greeted.

"I would very much like to talk with you. Care to go for a stroll?"

Elissa looked back at Rose, "I was actually escorting Miss DeWitt-Bukater around the ship-"

"Oh no, Mr. Andrews, I'll be fine with Mr. Phillips and Mr. Bride. She's all yours."

Elissa glared at Rose and Jack before following Mr. Andrews outside of the Marconi room. She sighed. _I have to get this over with at some point, it might as well be now._

_"You want it to be later."  
_

_Shut up.  
_

_"Well, you do!"  
_

_Shut up!  
_

_"He wants to talk to you about something."  
_

_Yes I know. You.  
_

_"Me?"  
_

_Yes. Your death.  
_

_"Oh." _Taylor grew quiet.

**~~Upisdowngirl~~**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

**So I went back and realized that I seem to have changed point of view! I'm incredibly sorry! The story will be in third person from now on. :) Thank you to Hana Of Forever and snowboarder-bri for their reviews! They made me smile! And sorry for the delay! I'm lazy! And busy... :)**

"Well Lady DiVois, I have been searching this entire ship for you!" Thomas Andrews laughed good-naturedly.

Elissa stiffened, "Mr. Andrews, you can call me Elissa, you know."

Mr. Andrews smiled, "It isn't proper."

"I know, but..." Elissa swallowed nervously, "It's what Taylor would have wanted," she finished quietly. She stopped walking and gripped the railing of the ship to steady herself.

Mr. Andrews looked at her concerned, "Elissa, are you alright?"

"Peachy," Elissa retorted, sarcastically.

Mr. Andrews laughed, "You and Taylor are quite alike, you know."

_"Yes, we are alike aren't we, sister dear?" _Taylor laughed.

_Shut it Taylor! I don't have time for this!_

_"You have a load of time! Stop being stuck up!"_

_I'm not being stuck up! I'm being annoyed!_

Elissa tuned out her brother and looked up at Mr. Andrews, "You had to talk to me, yes?"

Mr. Andrews nodded, "Yes, I do." He led her to his office, where she trailed behind him quietly. Mr. Andrews shut the door behind Elissa quietly, and Elissa sat silently in a chair. The quiet in the room was as thick as fog. Elissa shifted uncomfortably in the silence. Finally Mr. Andrews spoke up.

"I'm sorry."

Elissa snapped her head up to look at Mr. Andrews, "It wasn't your fault."

"I know, but, Taylor-" Mr. Andrews ran a hand through his hair, "He was so talented. So young. I need to show you something."

Elissa studied the floor sadly, "Alright." She was nervous, to say the least. What could Thomas Andrews possibly need to show her? She couldn't guess.

_"Why are you so nervous, Lissie?"_

Elissa scowled. _Shut up._

_"Well, well, well. Little Lissie's got an attitude. Yes?"_

Elissa rolled her eyes. _Mr. Andrews is trying to show me something. Can you please shut up?!_

_"Well you're being quite rude."_

_You're dead. _Elissa heart broke when she said it to Taylor, but it was true and she needed to except it. But she couldn't. Not quite yet.

_"Well that was cruel."_

_Only to myself. I'm the one mourning for you. Why are you even bothering me?_

_"Who says I'm bothering you? Maybe I want to check on my ship."_

"Elissa-" the voice caught Elissa off guard and she had to check herself to make sure that it was Mr. Andrews who had spoken, and not Taylor.

"Yes?" She asked in a small voice.

Mr. Andrews smiled slightly and gently shoved a document toward her. She looked at it curiously. "What is it?"

Mr. Andrews laughed, "Well, the first is a letter. It was meant for you. The second is a drawing. Taylor had been working on designing a ship entirely on his own. It's quite spectacular, really. The rest are sketches of _Titanic _and other ships."

Elissa looked through the stack, quickly recognizing the _Titanic _from other ships. Tears pricked her eyes, "Thank you."

Mr. Andrews shook his head, "No. No need to thank me. They should belong to you."

Elissa nodded, "Well thank you again."

Mr. Andrews nodded again, "We should have tea sometime Miss Elissa. Taylor talked quite a bit about you, you know."

_"I did! You're just too hilarious to _not _talk about!" _Taylor joked.

Elissa ignored him again. "I'd like that. Sometime soon."

"Agreed."

Elissa nodded and stood to leave, "Goodbye Mr. Andrews. Thanks again."

"Welcome!" he called as she left his office.

Elissa sighed and walked back out on deck nervously. The meeting with Mr. Andrews had gone better than she had thought it would. But it had still left her teary. Elissa then smiled devilishly. Time to mess with her friends.

XxXx

"Well Miss Rose, how has your stay been?"

"I only just got here Harry."

Jack laughed, "Harry, you're an idiot!"

Harry laughed, "What? A ma can't try?"

Jack smirked, "Not on her."

"Or Lissie?"

"Lady Elissabeth DiVois, Harry." Sounded a voice from the doorway. All three people in the room jumped and turned to see Elissa smirking in the doorway.

"Elissa! When did you get back?" Jack inquired.

Elissa playful smile changed into a quite scary looking expression, "You will pay for that Jack Phillips."


End file.
